Licht
|chapter= }} is a rogue mage and the leader of the White Night Eye.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 46, pages 12-13 Appearance Licht is a tall, slender-framed man with light skin and somewhat effeminate facial features. His shaved eyebrows are stylized as two dark-colored dots, a sign of nobility. He has red crescents with three buds framing the sides of his gold/light brown eyes. His hair is braided back into several long extensions with a jeweled covering at the top of his head and a cross-shape over his forehead with an eye etched into the center. He also wears jewelry, including looped earrings. His attire consists of dark- and light-colored robes layered over light-colored trousers, dark-colored boots, and a padded, light-colored shirt with a high collar. Tied around his waist are several belts with a long chord attached to one of them. The undershirt appears to have the same pattern as his head covering. He wears a long, hooded white robe ending in black lines with sleeves extending past his hands, and a black shawl over his shoulders and upper chest, held by a long ornament. His right forearm and hand are witheredBlack Clover Manga: Chapter 37, page 5 and completely bandaged due to an injury from Julius Nova Chrono.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 50, page 5 As a child, Licht had only a single brand, regular eyebrows, no markings, and his hair was no in the pattern that he has it in now. Personality Licht is shown to care deeply for his followers,Black Clover Manga: Chapter 46, pages 14-15 to the point of losing his composure when Valtos is injured in his presence.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 48, page 12 He is loved by his men as shown when Catherine and Georg claim they would never betray him.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 37, pages 6-7 He also speaks highly of a certain person and despises Asta for possessing the grimoire and swords that he claims belong to this person.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 53, page 8 Biography As children, Licht comes to Vetto's aid and tells him that they are friends and that one day, they and humans will understand each other.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 72, pages 6-7 After Licht's marriage ceremony, the village is massacredBlack Clover Manga: Chapter 68, pages 10-11 by humans.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 86, pages 11-12 According to the White Night Eye's plan, Valtos teleports Fuegoreon Vermilion into a trap, where Licht is waiting for himBlack Clover Manga: Chapter 32, pages 10-13Black Clover Manga: Chapter 47, page 14 and takes his right arm and pendant.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 32, page 18 While Julius Nova Chrono and Asta are in the White Night Eye's hideout, Licht appears before them in a blaze of light and then disappears with the sephirot and all but one of the restrained mages.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 36, pages 5-8 However, Licht does not completely dodge Julius' counterattack, and his right arm is badly disfigured. Just after Neige plans to make amends, Licht shoots a ray of light, taking him down. He targets Gauche, hitting him twice with the same attack, and attacks Theresia, critically injuring her. Revealing his presence, he introduces himself as White Night Eye's Leader, with an injured Sally cradled in his arms and Valtos standing behind him. Asta notices his four-leaf clover grimoire, comparing it to Yuno's. Noticing Sally's injuries, he sheds tears, apologizing to Sally for her pain. He tells Valtos to not feel responsible as he was the one who sent her there. He explains his belief as to why the victims are always the powerful ones: envy, fear, isolation, persecution, and prey. Angered, Licht tells Asta he was the first one who attacked and asks why he has that grimoire. Before Asta can attack him, Licht brushes past him and turns to attack him, but his attack is unexpectedly blocked by Yami Sukehiro, who calmly states he is lost and asks for directions.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 46, page 8-21 Finral Roulacase comments on Licht's large supply of mana.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 47, page 2 Licht declines Valtos' offer to bring "them" over, stating he had always wanted to fight again a Dark Magic user. When Finral attempts to teleport himself with the kids, Theresia, and Gauche, Licht sends an attack his way, only for it to once again be cancelled out by Yami.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 47, pages 3-6 Their battle starts as Yami continuously blocks his magic. Using a spell Licht appears behind Yami, aiming to take him down, only for his attack to be blocked again. Licht calls Yami the "Great Heretical Magic Knight". Yami takes back his claim as he remembers he doesn't know anyone who uses Light Magic.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 47, pages 7-9 Licht tells Yami a story about a town of people who were loved by mana, describing the kind of power they wielded. He reveals that they became feared by those around them and were later massacred out of envy and greed. Yami replies with the tale of his own past, which angered Valtos. Attacking Yami after his outburst, Licht manages to cut Yami's shoulder and tells him that as a foreigner, he wouldn't understand. After another barrage of spells, Yami asks if he is the culprit behind Fuegoreon's assassination attempt. Confirming the captain's suspicions, Licht reveals that he had the Crimson Lion's captain fall into a trap after meticulous planning. This makes Yami furious as he uses a Dark Magic spell, cutting Licht's cheek. Black Bull's captain claims that he is going to show Licht the true power of a Magic Knight Captain, telling him there were no tricks to hide behind this time, which makes Licht smirk. Black Clover Manga: Chapter 47, pages 9-17 Using a recovery spell, Licht removes the cut from his cheek, confusing Asta and Yami as to why he can also use recovery magic. When Valtos asks to assist, Licht kindly orders him to capture Asta and gives him permission to injure him in the process. Once Asta finally uses Ki and manages to send his mana back at Valtos, sending him flying, Licht grows furious and tells them he will make them pay.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 48, pages 2-10 Licht tells them that this punishment suits them well and with Bright Judgement Whip, he causes the cave to begin collapsing, making Yami comment that Licht has lost his mind. Looking at the destruction caused by his attack, Licht tells himself that they were too weak as he held back a lot. Valtos praises his leader, saying his power is like that of a gods, but his praise is cut short when Asta and Yami appear from beneath the rubble, causing him to give them an annoyed look.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 48, pages 11-16 Battle Prowess Magic *'Light Magic': Licht uses this form of magic to generate and manipulate light. He can use it to blind his opponents or move at a remarkable speed. Divine Judgement Cannon.png|Light Shaft of Divine Punishment *'Healing Magic': Licht uses light-based magic for recovery purposes.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 48, page 2 Healing Ray of Light.png|Healing Ray of Light *'Creation Magic': Licht uses light-based magic for creating objects.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 48, pages 14-15 Bright Judgement Whip.png|Bright Judgement Whip Abilities *'Immense Magic Power': Licht is described as having bottomless mana.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 47, page 2 He easily demolishes a cave during his battle with Yami and alludes that he is massively holding himself back.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 48, pages 14-16 He has a seal placed on his mana, and when it is removed by Anti Magic weapons, the built-up power is enough to decimate a large area and is so massive even Captains have no hope of dealing with it.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 53, pages 7, 12 *'Immense Speed': Julius Nova Chrono notes that Licht's spells are able to outpace his own Time Magic.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 36, page 8 Licht is also able to appear suddenly behind opponents without warning.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 46, page 8Black Clover Manga: Chapter 46, page 20 Equipment *'Grimoire': Licht possesses a four-leaf clover grimoire, which contains various light-based magic spells.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 46, page 14 Licht grimoire.png|Licht's grimoire Fights *Yami Sukehiro vs. Licht Events Notable Quotes * Black Clover Manga: Chapter 46, page 15 Trivia *His name is German and Dutch for "light." References Navigation